What you do to me
by ClareCatastrophe
Summary: Alice, Jazz, Edward and Bella are spending Christmas in Alaksa. Crazy antics in the house and Bella recounts her first 6 months as a vampire. Not just pure Sumt... but theres alot of it ;
1. London

**I own Jack shizzle. The extremly talented Stephenie Meyer does. I just lust over them from across the pond.**

'' Seriously Jazz, Shut the hell up!'' Edward glowered as he stalked from the room. I threw him a questioning look, but he was too distracted by the bouncing pixie in his lap. I can only imagine what mental images he had been torturing poor Edward with. Alice spun round in jazz's strong arms to stare up at me with pleading eyes

'' Bella, I think you should go keep Edward company. He cant be getting up to any good all alone in that room of yours'' she winked. I grasped the hidden message of ' get the hell out so I can jump my vampire husband' and left in search of my very own vampiric beleoved.

We had been staying in Alaska for little over a fortnight now. The 4 of us decided it would be a great way to spend the Christmas period. Plenty of grizzlies in hibernation, although not as mountain lions as Edward would like. We had stayed In Alaska after the wedding and my subsequent change, but after it was discovered my power was an avertion to human blood, we moved back to forks for a short time before travelling to London. This was the first time we had seen Alice and jasper in 6 months. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle would be joining us in the new year but for now were travelling as seprerate couples. Pushing open the oakwood door to our room, I heard the shower running and steam pour from the open bathroom door. Edwards clothes lay in a trail from th bed to the en suite. I grinned to myself at the thought of my husbands naked form glistening in the warm water. It was nothing compared to his naked form glistening in the midday sun.  
I let my mind wander to our time in England. We had travelled to the outskirts of London and found beautiful countryside. The sun came out unexpectedly and we sort shelter in a remote field. Edward had checked the area for thoughts and none were present, but I still felt the need to glance over my shoulder every few seconds. I felt like a naghty teenager, on the brink of being caught in her room with a boy. The danger of being caught was extremly arousing. I didn't share this with Edward as the reality of being seen by humans meant death for that Human and a possible vist from the volturi for us. Not good. Yet still, I found myself shrugging off my jacket, allowing more of my skin to glint and gleam in the sunlight. I turned to glance at Edward, a little worried his protective side would take over, and he would angry, but he simple stared at me unashamdly, mouth hanging open.

'' Mrs Cullen, I don't deem that to be very...wise'' He whispered huskily in my ear.  
I was shocked at the desire present in his voice. His eyes watching my transulecent skin in the sun beams. Attempting to keep some compsure and control, I hitched my tank top up, rolling it to just under my breasts, revealing my stomach. I couldn't deny how good the combination of the suns warmth and Edwards stare felt against my marble skin. To say I had gained new confidence as a vampire was an understatment. Though I was no rival for Rosalie, I knew I had a certain power over Edward. Unfortunatly, he no longer felt the need to reign his true self in around me, and gave as good as he got, often leading to very intersting power struggles. For instance, I had moved my top up, Edward stared so hard I though he bust a blood vessel, if it were possible. Then black began to leak in around his topaz eyes and a crooked grin played across his lips. He reached for the bottom of his shirt, and began pulling it agonizingly slowly over his sculptered chest. I reclined in the grass on my elbows, attmepting to look casual as Edward leaned over me to throw his shirt on top of my jacket. Our bare skin grazed and I involuntary shuddered. Edward, still holding himself over me, raised his eyebrow suggestivly.

'' I'm just cold'' I answer nonchantly turning my head away from him. He chuckled softly.

'' Love, you don't feel the cold anymore, remember?'' Damn. Lying was never my strong point. He leaned down, running his nose gently up and down my neck, and winding one arm round my back to pull me to him. I tried to remain stiff and still beneath him. He detested not recieving a reaction from me. Well, he was going to have to work for it today.

'' Besides, I can smell your arousal from here'' He added, causing me to gasp. Stupid hyper sensative vampire. I had not learnt to control my new broader senses and so I was still unable to use them to my advantage just yet.

'' Lie down Bella'' He commanded against my neck. I stayed on my elbows.

'' Mrs. Cullen, I suggest you not disobey me' he growled playfully.

'' And just what do you plan to do abo...'' He snatched my elbows from underneath me, causing me slam back to the ground. His hands were beneath my head before I hit, softening the blow, though I did not need it. As quickly as I had landed, my arms had been pinned above my head. As a newborn, I could easily break free form his grip, but there was something so erotic about edward's dominaring side.

'' Young lady, You have no idea what I'm planning to do to you''

**AN: So what'd you think? I've got a few ideas with this one. Should be good . I'm starting a few new stories simulatenously, so go check them out. Read and review my luvvies. How can you resist my English charm, eh?**

**Clare x**


	2. Patience

**AN: Dont Own, Don't Sue **

'' Young lady, You have no idea what I'm planning to do to you''

I growled wickedly at her. Bella stuck her tounge out at me defientaly. She looked so beautiful when she was helpless, Innocent. My desire had become very apparant, and pressed against her bare stomach. Oh, how I wanted to tear the rest of her clothes from her. Have her sparkle, moan, writhe, scream in the sun, just for me.  
I ran my fingers down her sides, feeling gently along her rib cage, and back up. I let my full weight rest upon her, keeping her pinned to the floor. Her Navy top was quickly pulled over her head and her mouth formed a soft 'O' in suprise. I loved catching her off guard. No matter how she protested, I knew she loved to feel small in my arms. She liked to see the side of me I kept repressed for so long.  
Her pale beautiful breasts began to heave slightly in her black lace top bra. Her nipples protruded against the thin material. I lowered my head and ran my tounge over them, leaving an icy trail to seep through her bra and onto her flesh. She moaned and attempted to sit up, but I pinned her down, pushing my hand onto her shoulder, and my arm across the base of her throat. As a human, this act would of choked her. As a vampire it was merely playful.

'' No love, stay down. Be good''

Her eyes narrowed. She wanted to play. She arched her back, pressing herself into my growing erection, earning a low growl from me. Any contact with her was pure bliss, I was torn between my need to take her now, and allowing us to play for a while longer. During my mental deligation, she had seized the oppurtunity and loosened my hold on her. She smiled sweetly at me from under her long lashes and threw me hard onto my side.I lay there, paralysed at the sight of her gracefully making her way across the field, I could see the muscles in her stomach contract under her skin as she ran, her long raven hair flowing out behind her, and her breasts moving up and down with every step she took. She would truly be the death of me. I quickly jumped to me feet and gave chase. She was most definetly fast, but I soon closed the distance between us. She moved quickly into a heavily forested area, I could not see her for the trees. I slowed to a walk and called meancingly:

'' Bella, Come out come out wherever you are!''

A soft, muffled giggle echoed around the forest. I crouched down low, I would catch her from behind.

'' Bella love, You can run but you can't hide from me''

A blur shot out from the tree to my left and caught me on the shoulder, I collapsed to the floor and Bella staddled my legs, leaning up my body to hold my hands above my head.

'' Gotcha'' She whispered. Her 5'4'' frame was to small to pin me easily from her current position, so she decided on a far more tantalizing option. Keeping her legs staddled over my lap, she laid down ontop of me, reaching her arms up to hold mine above my head. Leaving her breasts to hang just over my lips. I darted my tounge out, but she arched her back, staying out my reach. I growled loudly. I wanted to taste her. Now.

'' My dear husband, have your years taught you nothing but patience?'' Bella quiped.

She was really pushing it now. The heavenly scent of her was heightened by the fact she was inches from my senstitive nose. I copied her trick from early and ground my hips upwards. She moaned and dug her nails into my arms.

I was shocked out of my dream of our time in England by the sound of light footsteps and raised voices outside. I shut off the water and wrapped a Black towel around my waist.

'' Edward, I know you're listening. Cut it out!'' Alices high pitched thoughts caused me to wince. Outiside the bathroom door, I heard Jasper and Bella talking.

'' Please Bella, How else am I supposed to know?'' A wicked glint present in his tone.

'' Jazz, for the last time, No. I love you. I love Alice. But no way in hell!''

'' Bellllllll-ahhh'' Alice moaned from outside the Bedroom door.

I attempted to tune in but Alice was humming a mindless tune over and over again and Jasper kept putting up revolting images I did not to see of my sister. Frowning, I pushed the door open. Bella had her hands in the air in exasperation, she turned to me for assitance but froze and lowered her hands to her side. Jasper rolled his eyes.

'' Fine, but this isn't over!'' Jazz huffed out of the room and swung Alice up onto his back.

'' See'' I heard her giggle knowinglyfrom down the hall.

**AN: Oooo So what did Jasper and Alice want? Couldn't resist teasing with a lack of lemon. Like Bella said, Patience is a virtue Reviews make me update, luvvies! I'm looking for 10, but then I'm just greedy XD**

**Clare x**


	3. Privacy

**Don't Own, Don't Sue!**

''What did they wa..'' Edward began, before I threw myself at him. I locked my legs tightly around his waist and his hands flew into my hair, grabbing it tightly. I ran my tounge over his lips, begging for entrance. Clearly, a thought came to him and he tugged my hair gently, pulling my lips from him.

''Bella..'' He whispered, running his nose down my long, pale neck, nipping gently. I could only moan in response.

'' Bella.'' He became more firm in his tone and his biting. I closed my eyes and shuddered into his chest. He came to the top of my breast and I drew in a deep breath. This was where he had bitten me to turn me of on our wedding night. It drove me wild, the sensation of his teeth at my skin once more. He knew it, and saved this spot for our most intimate and intense of times together. His lips traced the small scar and I bucked involuntary against him.

'' Edward..'' I barely managed to mutter. He raised his head to look me dead in the eye. Cocking his eyebrow, he asked:

'' Yes love?''

''P..please'' I stuttered.

He unhooked my arms from his neck and walked us over to our large, wooden framed bed. Keeping my legs locked at his waist, and he lowered us down on the soft, downey quilt. Our centres pressed hard against each other.

'' Bel-lah'' he groaned , flicking his tounge against my ear on the last sylabal. My eyes closed against my will. He knew exactly how to get his way.

'' Well if you're going to shut your eyes anyway...'' I felt his hand leave its place from my hair and wimpered. He smirked and reached up to the bedpost, where his black, silk tie hung. It was alrady knotted and he slipped it over my head, covering my eyes.

'' You'll leave that on, and stay quiet until I say so'' He whispered harshly. I nodded, weak with desire. His hands made short work of my clothes, and I felt vunerably naked.

'' Ed..ahh!'' I Cried as he roughly pushed a finger inside my swollen, aching core.

'' What did I say?''

''Sorry!'' At this, he slid another finger in, pumping hard.

'' Bella. I. Said. Be. Quiet.'' He punctuated each word with a rough thrust. When I stayed slient he removed his long, elegant fingers and ran them gently over my lips. I darted my tounge out and tasted myself on him. I sucked on the tip of his finger and heard him groan. I could still control him from here. He quickly withdrew his touch from my lips and whispered softly

'' You have no idea what you do to me, love.'' His voice was hoarse and I knew he wouldn't be able to draw this out much longer. His weight shifted from the bed again and I felt him pull my arms over my head. Soon my wrists were bound and tied to the cast iron headboard. I wiggled slowly, hoping to be seductive. I knew the image of me bound, helpless and naked before his eyes drove him crazy. If someone else so much at looked at me fleetingly, he wanted to hide me away in a castle somehwere, but we both knew no harm would come to me at his hands. I felt a shift in weight again, and a light bang that sounded like the door. To the hallway or to our en suite I wasn't sure.

'' Edwa...'' I began, but bit down on my lip, remembering to stay silent.

I was met with silence. I hated when he left me guessing, patience may be a virtue, but I was not the lesat bit virtueous. Light footsteps came from across the room and I chuckled inwardly at his attempts to be sneaky, did he forget I was a vampire now?

'' What're you...'' A deep male voice began casually at the door but stopped dead mid sentence. That voice had a slight southern twang to it.

'' JASPER!'' A screamed out, swearing madly, on the verge of blushing, despite the lack of blood.

'' Jazz! Get out!'' a twinkiling voice came from the room. Alice was here too?!

'' BOTH OF YOU, OUT!'' I bellowed. I felt a blanket thrown over my body and Alice yanked my blindfold down. She sat at the edge of the bed. Mirth playing across her lips. I was still tied to the bedpost. This girl had no shame!

'' Bella, you know I always get my way'' She smiled sweetly.

'' Alice!'' I groaned '' I told you, No. You may be shamless, but theres absolutly no way I'm helping you and Jazz... like that!''

'' I'd say you dont have much of a choice'' She said, looking pointedly at my bound hands.

I figited trying to wiggle free, but Edward had really secured me tightly. Then the obvious thought came to me.

'' EDWARD!'' I shouted louder than really needed, and he was up at the door in a second, hair falling into his eyes that were wide with shock at seeing Alice on the bed.

'' Get out'' He said calmly, pointing down the hall. She pouted, but skipped off the bed. At the door, she turned to me, eyes large and innocent.

'' I'll get you Bella, and your little dog too!'' She giggled and fled down the hall, narrowly avoiding a picture frame Edward threw at her head. I turned my head, arms still bound and Edward shrugged, looking entirelly amused. I let out an over dramatic sigh and thumped my head back down on the pillow.

**AN: Likey? No likey? Anything that you'd like to see happen? R&R Chappies **

**Clare x**


End file.
